Edward Masens Dagbok
by romanoew
Summary: Edward ger henne sin dagbok där han dokumenterat sitt sista mänskliga halvår. Bellas Pov. När jag hör din röst-Ljudet av sitt hjärta. SM äger alla karaktärer utan dem jag hittar på i dagboken R
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, jag vill att du ska ha den här"

Edward sträckte ut en liten bok till mig. Omslaget var vackert. Det var brunt med någon slags symbol på.

"Vad är det för något?"

"Det är min dagbok. Jag fick den av mina föräldrar, våran sista jul tillsammans"

Åh.

"Jag vill att du ska läsa den, Bella. Jag vill att du ska lära känna mig, hur jag var innan jag blev det här monstret"

"Tack. Men du är inget monster"

Jag kysste honom.

"Jag måste gå, Jasper och Emmett väntar på mig"

Jag suckade. Det var torsdag natt och Edward skulle iväg och jaga med sina bröder över helgen. Jag hatade att vara ifrån honom.

"Jag är tillbaka innan du hinner sakna mig. Och nu har du ju dagboken att läsa"

Han hade rätt. Men innan jag lät honom gå kramade jag honom så hårt jag kunde med mina svaga mänskliga armar. Han kramade mig tillbaka, höll mig hårt mot hans kropp. Jag kysste honom uppför halsen, hakan och tillslut nådde mina läppar hans. Mina läppar pressades mot hans, och han besvarade kyssen. Jag öppnade munnen och när Edward upptäckte det gled han lätt ur mitt grep. Som vanligt. Han skrattade lite lätt.

"Jag älskar dig"

Han kysste min panna och sen var han borta.

"Jag älskar dig med"

Jag sa orden trots att jag visste att det var försent. Han var redan långt borta och jag skulle inte få träffa honom förrän på söndag. Det skulle kännas som en evighet. Men jag bestämde mig att göra som han sagt och läsa hans dagbok. Jag tog den och la mig ner i sängen och öppnade den.

_"God jul Edward önskar mamma och pappa -1917"_

Jag drog fingrarna över texten som antagligen hans mamma eller pappa hade skrivit. Det kändes så konstigt. Sen bestämde jag mig för att vända sida.

_"Idag fick jag en dagbok av mina föräldrar, i julklapp. De tycker jag ska dokumentera mitt liv, så jag kan minnas allting senare i livet. Jag förstår inte vad jag ska med det till, men jag skriver för deras skull. För att göra dem lyckliga. Boken är trots allt fin och jag vet att den hade varit dyr. Jag vet inte vad jag ska skriva mer. Skriver väl här någon annan gång. Edward 25/12 1917" _

Det kändes konstigt att läsa om Edward såhär, mänsklig. Jag hade svårt att förstå att Edward hade haft andra föräldrar än Carlisle och Esme. Att han hade levt ett liv innan Carlisle förändrade honom. Jag vände blad och fortsatte läsa.

_"Igår var det nyårsafton. Och en vecka sen jag fick den här boken. Mamma och pappa säger att jag skriver för lite, men jag vet inte vad jag ska skriva. Det känns lite dumt att skriva ner sina tankar i en bok. Nu när det är 1918, är det bara ett år kvar tills jag får gå med i armén. Det är vad jag vill. Jag vill bli soldat. Mamma tycker inte om det, hon är orolig för att någonting ska hända mig. Hon tycker att jag ska försöka träffa en flicka och gifta mig istället. Chicago är fullt av fina flickor säger hon, men jag har inte sett någon som jag gillat än. Nej, soldat ska jag bli. Edward 1/1 1918"_

På sätt och vis tycker jag synd om Edward för att hans drömmar inte gick i uppfyllelse. Men mest var jag glad. För hade han fortsatt vara mänsklig, blivit soldat och inte blivit sjuk och räddad av Carlisle, hade han inte varit här nu. Då hade han inte varit min. Jag vände sida och fortsatte läsa.

_"Idag kom John hit och hälsade på. Vi gjorde inte så mycket. Spelade kort. Jag vann alla gånger. Vi pratade en hel del också. Han berättade att han hade träffat en söt flicka som han tyckte om. Hon hette Elizabeth, precis som min mamma. Jag måste träffa John oftare. Men eftersom han var tvungen att flytta ut på landet eftersom hans pappa fick sparken från sitt jobb här i staden, har det inte varit lätt. Jag saknade John. Eller, det kanske låter dumt. Pojkar borde inte sakna sina kompisar. Men jag saknar honom. Edward 5/1 1918"_

Edward hade haft en vän. John. Jag undrar om han saknar honom. Jag bytte sida ytterliggare en gång för att fortsätta läsa.

_"Idag träffade jag en flicka. Hon hette Miranda. Hon var blond, hade blåa ögon och var ganska söt.._

Edward hade ju sagt att han inte hade haft någon innan?! Jag tvingade mig själv att fortsätta läsa.

_..Hon verkade intresserad. Men hon var ingenting för mig. Ingen är någonting för mig. Jag undrar vad det är för fel på mig. Edward 10/1 1918"_

Jag orkade inte läsa mer längre. Jag visste att det var många tjejer som hade visat intresse för honom som vampyr, men inte innan. Men det gladde mig att han inte hade varit intresserad. Enligt honom själv är jag den enda som han varit intresserad av, någonsin. Och kanske hade han talat sanning. Även om jag inte förstod vad det var som var så speciellt med mig. Men kanske är jag den som Edward alltid har väntat på, den tjejen som han aldrig träffade på i Chicago. Jag hoppades det. För Edward för den enda för mig, och jag ville vara den enda för honom också.


	2. Chapter 2

Nästa dag i skolan gick otroligt segt. Jag visste vad det berodde på. Edward var inte där, och jag längtade hem till mitt rum så jag kunde fortsätta läsa om hans mänskliga liv. Jag fick aldrig nog av honom, jag ville veta precis allt om honom. Allting om Edward var intressant. Alice gick bredvid mig påväg till cafeterian, och pratade om att hon ville att jag skulle sova över hos henne.

"Vi kan titta på film och jag kan köpa något till dig att äta. Esme skulle bli så glad"

Jag tittade på henne och funderade på vad jag skulle säga. Jag hade inte tillbringat så speciellt mycket tid tillsammans med henne det sista, och jag saknade henne. Det verkade som att hon saknade mig också, men jag ville verkligen fortsätta läsa.

"Alice, kan vi ta det någon annan gång? Jag har ingen lust"

Alice svarade inte, men jag såg på hennes blick att hon blev sårad. Alltså gick hon med på det. Det gjorde lite ont i mig, jag ville inte göra henne ledsen.

"Okej, Alice. Men jag vill åka hem först. Du får hämta mig senare"

Hon log mot mig och kramade mig snabbt.

"Vi kommer få så kul, Bella"

När jag kom hem sprang jag upp till mitt rum och kastade mig på sängen. Jag tog upp dagboken och började läsa där jag hade slutat igår.

"_Miranda dyker upp överallt. Precis som om hon förföljer mig. Hon verkar mer och mer intresserad för varje gång, och ibland försöker hon flirta med mig. Men jag är fortfarande lika ointresserad. Jag kan inte bli kär. Jag får inte bli kär. Jag tillåter inte mig själv att bli det. För jag vill inte ha någon anledning att ge upp mina drömmar. Edward 14/1 1918"_

Även om den där Miranda är från en tid som jag inte ens existerade i, och även om hon troligtvis är död nu, tyckte jag inte om henne. Jag tyckte inte om att läsa om henne. Men jag tyckte om att läsa om Edward, så jag vände sida och fortsatte.

_"För några dagar sen var jag och hälsade på John. Deras hus på landet var ganska hemtrevligt, och John verkade trivas. Jag fick även träffa hans Elizabeth för första gången. Hon var trevlig och det syndes att de var lyckliga tillsammans. Hon är nog bra för John. Medan jag var där kunde jag inte låta bli att undra om det finns någon för mig också, någonstans. Men jag antar att jag blev bländad av deras kärlek. Innan jag kan träffa någon, måste jag vara soldat. Jag vill försvara min familj, mitt land. Edward 22/1 1918"_

Jag vände blad och fortsatte läsa.

"_Idag berättade mamma att pappa måste resa bort ett tag. Hon sa inte var, bara att vi skulle få klara oss utan honom ett tag. Jag antar att han ska jobba, men jag vet inte. Han reser imorgon iallafall och jag kommer att sakna honom. Edward 25/1 1918"_

_"Idag åkte pappa. Mamma försökte att inte gråta, men jag såg tårarna som långsamt rann ner från hennes kinder en och en, innan hon torkade bort dem. Jag hatar att se min mamma ledsen. Pappa berättade att han skulle jobba, precis som jag trodde. Men han berättade också att det var ett allvarligt och svårt jobb, och att det fanns en risk med det. Men jag vet att pappa kan klara av allting, och tills han är hemma igen ska jag ta hand om mamma. Edward 26/1 1918"_

Om jag inte hade vetat att Edwards pappa hade dött i spanska sjukan, hade jag blivit orolig. Men den här texten gjorde mig ledsen, för jag märkte verkligen hur mycket Edward hade älskat sina föräldrar. Det kan inte ha varit lätt att förlora dem. Det var också svårt för mig att förstå att han hade haft andra föräldrar, innan Carlisle och Esme. Jag fortsatte läsa.

"_Idag har jag varit till tidningen och sökt jobb. Jag ville ha någonting att göra tills jag kunde gå med i armén. Och nu när pappa har rest bort behöver vi lite pengar. Jag får besked imorgon. Edward 30/1 1918"_

"_Jag fick jobbet. Jag börjar jobba imorgon. Mamma blev stolt och skrev ett brev till pappa för att berätta om det. Jag vet att hon hoppas att jag ska trivas så bra där att jag väljer att låta bli att gå med i armén. Men nu ropar mamma att middagen är klar. Det är förresten väldigt tomt vid matbordet utan pappa. Jag hoppas han kommer hem snart. Edward 31/1 1918"_

Jag skulle precis vända sida och fortsätta läsa, när jag hörde att det knackade på dörren. Jag suckade. Alice kunde tydligen inte bärga sig. Jag gick ner från trappan och öppnade dörren. Hon log mot mig.

"Är du klar?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag måste laga mat till Charlie först"

Alice kollade på medan jag lagade mat och några minuter innan maten var klar kom Charlie hem. Alice hjälpte mig att duka och tackade som vanligt nej till mat när Charlie frågade. Jag berättade för pappa att jag ska sova över hos Alice inatt och han hade ingenting emot det. Efter att vi hade ätit klart hjälpte Alice mig att diska. Sen sprang jag upp till mitt rum för att packa kläder. När jag var klar tog jag med mig Edwards dagbok och gick ner från trappan med boken och väskan med kläderna i händerna. Jag hoppades att Alice skulle ge mig tid att läsa lite medan jag var där.


	3. Chapter 3

"Godnatt Alice"

Jag låg i soffan i Edwards rum, där Alice hade bäddat till mig. Alice stod i dörröppningen med en bekymrad blick på mig.

"Är du säker på att du inte vill att jag ska stanna hos dig tills du somnar?"

Jag nickade. Hela kvällen hade jag väntat på det här, på att få vara ensam. Jag ville läsa om ytterliggare några dagar ur Edwards mänskliga liv i Chicago.

"Som du vill"

Jag nickade bara igen.

"Jag finns i mitt rum om du behöver någonting"

Jag log mot henne.

"Tack Alice"

Hon vände sig om, gick ut och stängde dörren bakom sig. Äntligen ensam. Jag sträckte mig efter min ryggsäck, där dagboken låg gömd. Jag tog fram den och började läsa där jag hade slutat i eftermiddags.

"_Jag ska precis sova. Ska upp tidigt imorgon och jobba. Första veckan på jobbet har gått bra. Det är lite tråkigt ibland bara. Jag får göra olika saker. Men oftast får jag hjälpa till att trycka tidningarna eller sälja dem. Miranda köper tidningen av mig varje gång, dock inte för att läsa den. Jag undrar om hon någonsin kommer att ge upp. Och jag undrar om jag någonsin kommer hitta någon som jag vill ha. Men nu måste jag släcka lampan. Skriver mer någon annan dag. Edward 8/2 1918"_

Utan att tänka något om det jag läst, vände jag sida och fortsatte.

_"Miranda bjöd mig på middag hemma hos henne ikväll. Jag sa att jag skulle fundera på det, och när jag berättade det för mamma sa hon att jag hade varit oartig och oförskämd som inte hade tackat ja. Så när Miranda kom, tvingade mamma mig att tacka ja. Får se hur det går... Edward 13/2 1918"_

Det högg till i hjärtat när jag läste det där. Edward har sagt att jag varit den enda för honom. Men, så gick han med på middag hos henne. På den tiden var det ungefär som att dejta. Jag fortsatte motvilligt läsa.

_"Mirandas familj verkar vara skumma. Jag undrar vad Miranda har sagt om mig, för de betedde sig som att jag var deras svärson/svåger. Jag vill aldrig mer dit igen. Kvällen var hemsk. Edward 13/2 1918"_

Jag kunde inte hjälpa det, men jag log brett när jag läste det här, innan jag vände sida och fortsatte läsa.

_"Jag har tagit ledigt från jobbet imorgon. John fyller år så jag ska hem till honom och fira honom. 17 år blir han, själv måste jag vänta några månader till. Edward 15/2 1918"_

Jag vände sida.

_"Det har snöat konstant hela natten. Och nu är det snöstorm. Mamma tillåter mig inte att åka ut till John. Jag är väldigt besviken, men det finns ingenting jag kan göra. Jag får träffa honom så fort stormen har lagt sig. En positiv sak med snöstormen är att Miranda inte kommer hit. Iallafall, John, grattis på födelsedagen broder. Edward 16/2 1918"_

Typiskt att det skulle bli så just den dagen. Hur som helst, fortsatte jag läsa.

_"Idag kunde jag äntligen åka ut till John och träffa honom. Hans födelsedag hade varit ganska lugn, ingen hade knappt kommit. Han uppskattade sin present iallafall. Nu är det dags att sova, jobbet tidigt imorgon. Edward 18/2 1918"_

_"Idag bröt mamma ihop. Hon saknar pappa så. Jag saknar honom också. Undrar när han kommer hem. Jag vet ingenting, mamma vet ingenting. Vi fick ett brev från honom häromdagen, där han bara skrev att han saknar oss. Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra för att mamma ska bli glad igen. Edward 24/2 1918"_

Jag tyckte synd om Edward och Elizabeth, det kan inte ha varit lätt för dem. Hoppas han kom hem snart. Jag vände sida och fortsatte läsa om min kärleks mänskliga liv.

_"Idag har pappa varit borta i en månad. Det blir bara svårare och svårare för varje dag som går. Det börjar bli ont om pengar, det enda vi har är den lilla lönen som jag får genom att jobba på tidningen. Men vi har åtminstone mat på bordet. Hoppas pappa kommer hem snart. Edward 26/2 1918"_

Jag kände hur mina ögonlock började bli tunga, och jag gäspade. Men jag bestämde mig för att läsa en sista sida, innan jag sov.

_"Idag fick vi ett brev av pappa. Halva jobbet är klart och han kommer hem om ungefär en månad. Han skickade med 15 dollar också, som var en del av lönen. När jag sålde tidningar på jobbet idag kom Miranda som vanligt fram till mig, för att köpa en. Eller det var vad jag trodde. Hon köpte fem stycken, och gav mig en dollar i dricks. Vad är det hon försöker med? Jag är ingenting man kan köpa för pengar. Edward 27/2 1918"_

Jag la ner Edwards dagbok på golvet och la mig tillrätta i soffan och somnade.

Som vanligt, drömde jag om Edward, men han såg annorlunda ut. Han var inte kritvit, och han hade gröna ögon. Men han var fortfarande lika vacker. Jag sprang bakom honom, medan han gick runt på gatorna med en väska med tidningar. Jag skrek hans namn, bad honom stanna och vänta på mig, men det verkade inte som att han kunde höra mig. Sen dök en tjej upp framför oss. Hon var väldigt söt. Hon hade blont långt hår och blåa stora ögon. Innan jag hann reagera kastade hon armarna runt Edwards hals och kysste honom.

Jag vaknade upp med ett skrik.


End file.
